My Fair Mandy/Transcript
This article is a transcript of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''episode "Pandora's Lunch Box" from season five, which aired on March 22nd, 2006. :'Mandy: 'I was thinking of entering a...beauty, pageant. :(Billy and Grim looks at her for a moment, then they both started laughing.) :'Grim: 'Beauty pageant. :(They continued laughing, and had laughed throughout the entire day and night, until the next morning, Mandy's seriousness causes Grim to stop laughing.) :'Grim: 'Pageant. :(Then Grim looks at Mandy seriously, and makes Billy to stop laughing.) :'Grim: 'I think she's serious. :(''A sound of a lion growls in the background, while Mandy looks serious.) :'Billy: '''Is it true Mandy, are you...''Serious? :(She shows Grim the pageant entry form) :'Billy: '''What is it? :'Grim: 'A pageant entry form. Oh she's serious man. Why on earth would you want to do that? :'Crabina: 'Other one, what other...Oh my goodness, ah, I mistook her for an angry tree stump. :'Billy: 'What's wrong with my nose? :'Mandy: 'Forget it Grim. I don't need her help. :'Grim: 'Trust me, Crabina made me who I am today, you should've seen me before, (A picture of Jay Bastian is shown) I look like a total nerd. :'Crabina: 'My dear, dear, child. Your problem is not a physical one, why would enough surgery anyone can look beautiful. True beauty...oh, just a moment. :'Sir Raven: 'Will Mandy win the pageant? Will she ever smile? I don't care. Instead, here's an important commercial message. Important Commercial Message. :'Sir Raven: 'There was even a wretched musical number. :'Grim: ' ♪ Hey man I just wanna say man, if you only smile once in a while. Then maybe your face wouldn't look so vile. ♪ :'Billy: ' ♪ Just give it a trial. ♪ :'Crabina: ' ♪ It's always in style. ♪ :'Mandy: 'This song's a big stinky pile. :'Mandy: 'I feel ridiculous. :'Crabina: 'You are ridiculous. Ridiculously beautiful. :'Mindy: 'Oh I agree, she's a real looker now. And in case you didn't know, that was sarcasm. Putting makeup on you is like putting diamonds on doodoo. Give it up Mandy, Little Miss Toe Jam before, and girl, I'm gonna be Little Miss Scurvy this year. (Mindy snaps her fingers multiple times.) Oh, and here's a little advice, put the bag back on please. (Laughing.) :'Grim: 'You want me to turn her into a stinkbug? :'Mandy: 'No Grim. I want to crush her on my own. :'Principal Goodvibes: '(He claps three times to get the girl's attention.) All right ladies, it's showtime. :'Grim: 'Good luck Mandy. :'Billy: 'And try to smile. :'Crabina: 'Maybe I only have these words to offer, you are a special girl. And what you lack in grace you make up for in fury. I believe in you. Oh, and here's some petroleum jelly. A little rubbed on your teeth will help you smile. (She takes out more jelly to put in Mandy's mouth.) Hmm, yeah that's better. :(She puts it in Mandy's mouth, Mandy just opens her mouth with jelly in her mouth.) :'Principal Goodvibes: ' ♪ One girl, today we'll choose a girl. ♪ One girl, above all the rest. ♪ One girl, the day belongs to one girl. ♪ It's the one girl, who will pass the test. ♪ (Panting) Ladies and gentlemen, meet the contestants, for Little Miss Scurvy. (Everyone toke pictures of every girls, and cheered for them, except for Mandy, who just gave them a glare.) :'Irwin: 'Woo! Yeah baby. Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo. :'Principal Goodvibes: 'And say hello to our impartial judges, General Skarr, Captain Green Gums, and Mindy's mom. :'Mindy's Mom: 'Hi honey. :'Mindy: 'Hi mommy. :'Grim: 'Impartial my bit boney. :'Principal Goodvibes: 'But, before we begin, let's stop and think about why we're here. :'Man: 'My wife made me come. :'Principal Goodvibes: 'Scurvy is a terrible, terrible disease. Isn't that right Captain Green Gums? :'Captain Green Gums: 'Arrgh! I used to have a set of gums, what might all the tavern wenches swoon, then, I got the scurvy. (Sadly) I had to replace me gums with, with...kosher pickles. (Then he cries, while Skarr comforts him.) and I hate pickles. (Crying). :'Captain Green Gums: '''Arrgh, her boldness be slowly winning me heart. But, her coldness keeps at an emotional distance. :